


No Rest For The Wicked

by alvahana



Series: Hellavator 'verse [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvahana/pseuds/alvahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time when Neal and Peter are stuck in an elevator in the FBI building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest For The Wicked

“Uh-oh...this can’t be good.”  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me. What have you done now, Neal?”  
  
“Really, Peter? You’re blaming me for an elevator malfunction? I was with you the whole night, and I _told_ you we should leave with Jones and Diana an hour ago.”  
  
“Right, you did...okay, let’s get some help through the emergency line.”  
  
“Um, I don’t think anyone’s gonna answer. Philip isn’t there.”  
  
“Who’s Philip?”  
  
“The security guard who’s on guard in the control room tonight. He’s always out grabbing coffee at this time. Won’t be back for another fifteen minutes.”  
  
“Why am I not surprised you know the coffee break schedule of a security guard of the Bureau?”  
  
“What can I say? I’m a people person.”  
  
“ _Of course_ you are. All right, let’s try our phones then...no signal.”  
  
“...Mine neither.”  
  
“Great. Apparently the universe is jealous of me having a lovely wife and is trying to keep me away from having a nice Friday dinner with her.”  
  
“Relax, Peter. It’s just fifteen minutes. I’m sure both Elizabeth and the meal will still be there when you get home.”  
  
“Why are you so sure we won’t be trapped here longer? If there’s some serious problem with this thing, the guard may have to call the fire department to get us out.”  
  
“For starters, the light’s still on, which means this isn’t caused by a power outage. Judging by the slight flicker on the display, I’d say there's just a glitch in the control system. It’ll probably start working again once Philip gets back and makes a reboot.”  
  
“And you know so much about elevator operation because...”  
  
“Well, this kind of knowledge is highly relevant to...let's just say a certain job I may or may not have done before.”  
  
“And what kind of job might that be?”  
  
“I assure you, Peter, I have _never_ posed as an elevator repairman in my life.”  
  
“Mozzie?”  
  
“About that...you don’t really wanna know. Anyway, looks like there’s nothing else we can do but wait right now.”  
  
“Somehow I find it hard to believe you haven't figured out a way to reboot the system yourself.”  
  
“I honestly don't know how to do that. Why, Peter? Are you authorizing me to hack into the security control panel of the FBI?”  
  
“No, that’s not—”  
  
“Because you know, it’ll definitely come in handy in case we’re trapped in one of these things again, while poor Elizabeth is waiting at home alone—”  
  
“No, no hacking of any sort! Wipe that idea off your brain.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“You’re no fun, Agent Burke.”  
  
“I’d rather you climb out from the ceiling or pry open the door. How's that for fun?”  
  
“Sounds like someone's been watching a lot of action movies lately.”  
  
“Everybody loves some cool action-adventures.”  
  
“Sure. But since I prefer not to have my head chopped off by the door when the elevator suddenly drops, I’m just gonna wait here patiently, if you don’t mind.”  
  
“ _Final Destination 2_? I thought you were more of a spy or crime story kind of guy.”  
  
“I am. But Kate loved horror movies. The scarier the better.”  
  
“For some reason, that doesn't surprise me at all.”  
  
“Wait till you hear this: She once got me into a horror flick marathon. We watched eight of those non-stop in a day."  
  
“You’re joking.”  
  
“I wish I am. And after that, Moz made me watch his entire cult classic collection, said he was 'saving me from the siege of horrific torment and steering me back to the right path'.”  
  
“No rest for the wicked, huh?”  
  
“Hmm, tell me about it.”  
  
“Cult classics are better than horror flicks, at least.”  
  
“Mozzie's idea of great cult classics is _very_ different from yours, trust me.”  
  
“Ohhh, from one hell to another. You poor soul.”  
  
“......”  
  
“What?”  
  
“...You’re enjoying this way too much.”  
  
  
\---Later that night---  
  
  
“El? I’m home.”  
  
“Hey honey, welcome home. Dinner's ready.”  
  
“Sorry I’m late. Neal and I were stuck in an elevator in the FBI building for a while.”  
  
“Oh no. Are you two okay?”  
  
“Yeah. Actually, we had some pretty interesting conversations during the breakdown.”  
  
“Hmm, I’m sure nothing is ever boring with Neal around.”  
  
“So true.”  
  
“By the way, I went by the video store today and bought some DVDs.”  
  
“Really? What have you got?”  
  
“A few ghost movies I like, some cult films Mozzie highly recommends...maybe we can have a movie night after dinner...Peter? Why are you grinning like that?”  
  
“Neal said he has no plans for tonight. What do you say we ask him over to watch with us?”  
  
“Great idea! You think he'll like horror movies and cult classics?”  
  
“Oh I bet he does.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at my LJ: http://alvahana.livejournal.com/1717.html


End file.
